Gone Like Yesterday
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: They get into a fight. Instead of staying to work out, she takes flight. Not going to her home in North Carolina, she goes to the next place she knew of. Morrison/OC, Miz/OC mentions of the Carolina crew
1. Chapter 1

_**Gone Like Yesterday**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/n: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove, Holly belongs to Neurotic-Idealist. This is going to take place while Carmi is pregnant.**_

* * *

"It doesn't matter to you if you are pregnant with our child, you are still going to go running off to meet Joey." John Morrison stated looking at his girlfriend slightly outraged. Carmichael Helms huffed and crossed her arms across her chest just over her baby bump. 'John, you don't understand. Joey was a big part of my life for the longest time.' Carmi said. "I don't care, you are not only endangering your life but that of our unborn child." "I didn't get in the car with him, I know better then that." Carmi whispered.

"How dumb can you be! What's next huh? Are you going to tell me that you have been seeing Randy and Travis behind my back?' John shouted. Carmi flinched before she turned on her heel and went storming down the stairs grabbing her bag that was sitting on the floor, she grabbed the car keys and her purse as she went out of the door. John shook his head and went back into their room knowing that she would back when she was calmed down enough.

"Mama, I don't want you to worry." Carmi said into her phone, she was standing in LAX at her gate, getting ready to board a plane to go out to Boston. She didn't want to be questioned about why she had left John in LA and why she was home without him. _"Car, its in my nature to worry about you.' _"I know, I am going to stay with Mike and Holly in Boston." _"Are you sure that's smart? What if you end up in the hospital again?" _Vio asked. "Then Mike will take me. He does know what he is doing. he is a dad after all. He was the one I went to talk to about this when I found I was pregnant."

_"I know, I wish you would come home and let me and the family take care of you." _"Mama.' Carmi whined into her phone, "I just want to be myself for a couple of days. I swear if anything happens I will make sure one of us call you." she heard Violet sigh, "_Fine just be fucking careful I mean it." _"Yes mama. I will call you when I get there." Carmi stated as she hung up the phone. She sat in the hard plastic chair sighing to herself, she just hoped that Mike and Holly would take her in.

Mike Mizanin woke up hearing the doorbell of his Boston home being rang, he wondered who could be coming over this late. The only people he and Holly really knew in Boston was her parents and Wayne. He stumbled out of bed and down the hall towards the front door. He pulled it open after he unlocked the door, he was praying that it was one of Holly's parents and not Wayne. "Mikey?" he asked slightly shocked seeing Carmi standing on the porch her face tear streaked as she shivered from the cool air of the night.

"Honey, what's wrong why are you here?" he asked pulling his pregnant best friend into his arms. "I thought you were in LA with John.' "I was. We got into a fight." "Come into the house.' he said, he knew that she wasn't suppose to get too upset or excited. She had a couple of scares where she had been rushed to the hospital. Mike took her bags from her and shut the door behind her. Holly came down stairs holding her son in her arms. She froze seeing Carmi standing there. "Carmi? What are you doing here?' "John and I got into a fight. I just got up and left." Carmi answered, "This is only place I knew of where I could go." Holly nodded her head as Lucas started reaching for Carmi. Carmi reached out and took the blue eyed baby from his mother.

"Hi Luke." Carmi greeted as the little boy snuggled into her arms his head resting on her shoulder. "Can you sit down please you are making me nervous.' Mike said seeing on how tired his friend looked. He didn't want to take her to the hospital. He had been in them way too much between Holly and Carmi. The shorter brunette took a seat on the couch. "I am going to go make up the guest room for you.' Holly stated as she turned to climb the stairs as Mike went over and sat down next to Carmi. "Thanks Holls.' Carmi said. Holly nodded her head at her. "Can you guys not tell John I am here if he calls?" Carmi questioned before Holly went up the stairs.

'Whatever you want us to do." Holly agreed as Mike nodded his head in agreement smiling slightly as Lucas grabbed a hold of a pink streak of Carmi's hair holding it in his tiny fist. Carmi looked down at the smiling blue eyed baby before she broke down into tears leaning into Mike who started shushing her. "We need to call Mama." Carmi stated after a few minutes. "Okay, why don't you take Lucas upstairs to Holly and I will call her for you." Mike said. Carmi nodded her head, "Don't let her talk you into let her coming out here." "I won't." Mike said, he knew why she ran to him and Holly instead of home.

John glanced at the clock it was nearing midnight and Carmi wasn't home yet. He wondered where the hell she went, she didn't know many people in LA. He knew that she had a spare key for Mike's LA apartment. Slowly he got out of bed grabbing his phone and his own car keys as he went.

"Shit.' he cursed after not getting an answer from his phone call to Carmi nor did he get an answer at Mike's apartment. "Where the hell are you Car?" he wondered out loud as he drove down the brightly lit streets of LA.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: I only own Carmi and Matthew. Vio belongs to NellyLove, Holly and Lucas belongs to Neurotic-Idealist. Thanks to Angel and Neurotic-Idealist for reviewing. Drama is going to start picking up in the next couple of chapters. **_

* * *

Mike peeked in on Carmi the next morning, she was curled into herself the best she could with her ever growing baby bump. He walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets over her better. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "Is she still asleep?" Holly asked. "Yes. She probably didn't sleep to well." Mike answered, "Vio is going to freak out if Carmi doesn't call her today. I had to swear that I wasn't going to let anything happen to either Carmi or the baby."

Holly nodded her head, with all the problems that Carmi was having with her pregnancy she was shocked that John had even started the fight. He was always so caring and sweet with her. "Did she tell you why they fought?' she questioned. "No, she didn't I wish she did though." Mike answered, worry was playing across his face. Holly sighed and looked down at her coffee cup.

"Lets let her sleep for awhile longer. Vio was telling me yesterday Carmi doesn't have the energy she usually does." Mike stated. Holly nodded again, "Do you think she is scared something is going to happen to the baby?" Mike nodded his head, "I am scared for her, I don't think she can make it though if anything happened to this baby." Holly nodded her head again. Mike had told her some of what happened when Carmi had her miscarriage. Either one of them was sure what happened when she lost baby Matthew

Carmi stirred awake, she knew instantly that she was in Boston and not with John in LA. The fight from the night came crashing back to her. She didn't want her baby growing up without its father. But he made it so hard for her to want to be with him, if he was going to accuse her of cheating on him like that then she didn't need to be with him. Her family would help her raise the baby. Her family was good like that.

John threw off his covers for the thousandth time since he had been home, he picked up his phone and dialed Carmi's phone one more time. It went to voicemail just as he thought. "Sweets its me, listen I am sorry for what I said last night. I was just upset, I don't want anything happening to you or our baby. Please call me back. I love you." John said into the phone before he hung it up. He really didn't think she would leave and turn her phone off. He knew he would be in for it once her family found out about it.

Carmi turned her phone on, she wasn't quite ready to face Mike and Holly just yet. Her phone alerted her that she had voicemails on her phone. She put her phone to her ear to listen to them. John's voice flittered though the speaker. Carmi didn't finish listening to the message. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door creaked opened as Mike walked into the room.

"Mikey are you up?" he asked quietly. "Yes.' she answered. Mike laughed. 'What?' "You just sound more like you are from North Carolina when you first wake up." Carmi shrugged her shoulders as she sat up, 'What time is it?" "Just after 10." Mike answered going to sit on the bed next to her, "Do you want to talk abut what happened last night between you and John." 'Not really. Has he tried calling you?" she asked. "Not yet. Has he called you?" 'Yeah, he told me he was sorry and that he didn't want anything happening to me or the baby.' Carmi answered, "Why does this always happen Mike?"

"What do you mean?" "As soon as something good happens everything falls apart. I get pregnant with Matthew and then I loose him. I meet Travis everything is good for awhile then he turns out to be a total dud. Then John and I started a thing up, I get pregnant and then lost the baby. Now here I am pregnant again and the father of my baby is being an ass." Carmi answered.

'Mikey first thing, I want you to calm down a little bit okay. You can't get all worked up remember?' Mike asked. Carmi nodded her head taking a couple of deep breathes. "Now relax, everything is going to be okay. You and John will work everything out. And if you don't then we all help you with the baby okay?" Mike said. Carmi nodded her head and let him pull her into a hug.

"Do you want Holly to make you something to eat?" he asked after a few minutes. "I don't want to put her out." "Carmichael Helms." Mike warned, "You aren't putting us out, you are family. Now what do you want? Do you want French toast?" Carmi nodded her head yes. "Okay, why don't you get the shower and come downstairs after you are done getting dressed and what not." 'Okay.' Carmi whispered.

Mike stood up from the bed and went to walk towards the door. "Hey Mike?" "Yeah Mikey?" "Thanks." Mike smiled at her, "Your welcome." Carmi managed a smile back as he closed the door. Maybe she did make the right choice by coming here. She picked up her phone to text Vio to tell her that she was okay and everything was fine. She stared at the background of her and John. She sighed and put her hand on her stomach. "Don't worry baby, mama will figure something out. What she isn't quite sure yet." she sighed before she stood up and left her phone on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove, Holly and Lucas belongs to Neurotic-Idealist. **_

* * *

John woke up and checked his phone frowning, he had expected to have a call from Carmi letting him know that she was okay and that their baby was okay. He shoved his hands though his dark hair and sighed, he knew that she was suppose to take it easy until the baby is born. Here he had went and upset her and made leave to god knows where. He picked up his phone to call Mike and see if he knew where Carmi was at.

Mike pulled his phone out of his pocket feeling it vibrate. "Is it John, should I answer it?" he asked. "You might as well, just remember that Carmi doesn't him knowing that she is here." Holly answered "No, I haven't heard from her, have you tried talking to Violet?" he asked, "No, if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you. As much as you say you love her. You are always hurting her." Mike stated, he was getting defensive and protective of Carmi just like he did when she had the miscarriage. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Look I have to go it's my turn to take care of Lucas."

John stared at his phone shocked that Mike hung up on him. He had a strong feeling that Mike knew exactly like where his pregnant girlfriend was at. In away he knew that she went to Boston. Mike was the one guy other then her brother and Matt that she could rely on. "No, she would have went home to Smithfield ." John muttered, that made a little more sense to him. He was going to go to Smithfield and just see.

Carmi came into the kitchen clad in a old school Team Xtreme shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. "You okay Mikey?" Mike questioned. Carmi shrugged her shoulders as she sat down and managed a shaky smile at Lucas who started reaching for her. Carmi reached out for him and took him out of his high chair.

"Has he called you?" she asked. Mike wanted to tell her the truth but there was something stopping him from doing so. 'No he hasn't yet bubba." Mike stated. "Do you think he even misses me?" she questioned. "I am sure he does." Holly said before Mike could answer. Carmi nodded her head as Holly sat the plate of food in front of her. "come to Mommy Lucas." Holly said holding her hands out for her son who whined and leaned back against his aunt.

"You can go back to her once she is done eating.' Holly said as she picked him up. "Did the doctor at least tell you what you were having?" Mike asked out of nowhere. "What are you talking about Mike?" Carmi asked confused. "Didn't you have a doctor's appointment before you went to LA?" Mike asked. Carmi instantly brighten as she nodded, "I almost forgot. Dr. Jefferies did tell me what I am having.' "Well? Tell us!' Mike demanded. "I shouldn't tell you before I tell John. He is still kind of mad that I told you first that I was pregnant." "I am your best friend!" Mike exclaimed, "I bet you told Vio." "Who do you think went with me when I found out?" Carmi questioned. "Come on please tell me. I wanna know." Carmi turned to Holly, "Is he always like this?" "Yes, you are lucky you get to leave it from time to time. Me I am stuck here." Holly stated. "Hey now, now double teaming me.' Mike stated. "We aren't double teaming you, we are tag teaming you." Carmi giggled. Mike smiled hearing the giggle, then he pouted and looked at her pitifully hoping it would cause her to cave. "Urgh fine, but ya'll have to act surprise when John tells you." Carmi stated, "pinky promise." Mike locked pinkies with her. "It's a little girl." "That's great Mikey. Do you have any names picked out?" "I am not naming her awesome sorry Mike." Carmi stated grinning at him. Mike looked away grumbling.

"I am sure she is fine Mama." Shannon assured Violet. "Its not like her, she usually answers her phone when I call. I am worried about her and the baby." Violet said. "Did she tell you why she ran to Boston?" Shane asked. "All she said was she and John got into a fight, and that she wanted to be left alone in Boston." "Then we go to Boston and get her.' Matt said. "I think we should leave her there, Mike knows what he is doing. And he can take care of her." Jeff said, "For now, then in a couple of days we will go out there." the rest of the family nodded their heads.

Mike could almost laugh at how frantic Vio sounded when he picked up his phone to answer he call. "Car, you might want to come and talk to Mama." Mike said. Carmi groaned as she got up slowly from the couch and went over to take the call.

"Mama?" she said into the phone, "I am fine, I am sorry I didn't answer the phone, I don't want to talk to John. Yes mama I understand. Call me the house phone okay?" Mike smiled at her once when she was on the phone, 'You sounded like such like a little kid when you got on the phone." "She is like my mom. They are all worrying about the baby." 'They have every right too. Or do you not remember the whole Nexus thing.' Carmi cringed, she had gotten so upset that night after her run in that she had to be taken to the ER, lucky for Evan Bourne was there and didn't have a match was able to go with her until John could be there with her.

'I am going to lay down for a little bit.' Carmi whispered, "Do you want me to take Lucas up with me." "Sure, Luke do you want to go take a nap with Aunt Carmi?" Mike asked, Holly had went to the store to get some of the food that Carmi was craving. The blue eyes baby kicked his legs out and held his arms out to his aunt. Carmi smiled and took the baby in her arms. The baby of the Carolina crew laid the baby down on the bed and put some of pillows around him so he could roll off of the bed. He reached his little hand out and patted Carmi's cheek. She smiled at him before she laid down, "Oh Luke, what's Aunt Carmi going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove, Holly belongs to Neurotic-Idealist. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

* * *

Mike peeked in on Carmi and Lucas awhile later. He frowned seeing the tear streak face of his best friend. In away he knew he should have told John where Carmi was at but his loyalty and protectiveness of her stopped him from telling John were Carmi was at. His first propriety was making sure that Carmi and her unborn daughter were safe. He heard Lucas' little cry come from the bed. He saw Carmi starting to stir awake. "I got him Mikey, go back to sleep." Mike said. Carmi nodded her head sleepily and laid her head back going back to sleep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shane Helms asked seeing his baby sister's boyfriend staying there. "Is she here?' John asked, he knew with the way she had been sick and what not and he wasn't in Smithfield with her she had been staying with either Violet or her brother. "No she isn't here. What did you do?" "We got into a fight. I thought she would come here because its home to her." John answered. "She isn't here and she would kill me if I let you in here." "Do you know where she is at?" the elder Helms sibling nodded his head yes, 'We were told not to tell anyone where she is. She doesn't want to see you.' John sighed and nodded his head. "you can stay at her house though. You have the key and code." Shane said, 'but if anyone asks I didn't tell you to stay there." John nodded his head before he left Shane's house and went to Carmi's house.

Carmi woke up a couple of hours after Mike took Lucas from the room. Hot tears filled her eyes as her shoulders started to shake. Why did this always happen to her, Joey basically left her during her pregnancy with Matthew. She and John have had 3 major fights since she found out she was pregnant. The first and second time she cried and got sick. This was the first time she actually got up and left him.

"Carmi?" Holly's voice asked as she knocked on the door. "Yeah?" she asked trying to cover up the fact the fact that she was crying. "Are you okay?" the Boston asked going over to the bed. She shrugged her shoulders. "Carmi you do know that you can talk to me right about anything. I am here for you." the Smithfield native stared at her friend before she nodded her head. 'Are you feeling okay?' she asked. "No.' 'Do I need to get Mike?" "No.' "You should probably drink some water.' Holly said. Carmi pulled a face and shook her head no. 'You are stubborn you know that?' "I know. Can I have apple juice instead of water?" Holly nodded her head.

"Hey Holls?" "Yes?" "Does John love me?" "Of course he does." "It doesn't seem like it." Carmi whispered, "I feel like he is just with me because." "Don't finish that sentence Carmichael Helms." Holly stated pointing her finger at Carmi. Carmi frowned and hugged herself. 'You want to know how I know he loves you?" the smaller brunette shook her head no. 'Its in the little things he does for you. He holds the door open for you. His eyes never leave you when you walk into the room. He even puts up with your extreme family." Holly stated.

Carmi cracked a smile then, "They are your extreme family now too. I guess you are right. It's kind of hard you know?" "I know. Don't you remember that fight you two got into after you found out you were pregnant?" "Oh yeah, and I hid out at Matt's house for a week.' "He was worried about you and the baby.' "I take it Mike opened his mouth about what Doctor Kennedy said." Carmi said. "He did, he was worried when you up and left like you did. We all were."

"I am sick of everyone seeing me as a baby. Just when I get them to start believing I am not a baby, I get pregnant and have a high risk pregnancy and I am right back to being the baby and having to have people take care of me and stay with me because I can't be the adult I am." Carmi rambled. Holly stared at her. "Sorry.' she mumbled after a minute. 'It's okay. I bet you feel a little better after saying that" Carmi nodded her head, she had been holding it in for the past couple of months how she really felt.

Violet Peirce walked into Carmi's house her green eyes narrowing seeing John sitting on the couch. 'What the hell did you do to her?" Vio asked glaring at him. "We got into a fight. I kind of told her that she was that she was cheating on me with Randy and Joey." Vio glared at him again. "And that she was stupid for going around Joey while she is pregnant.' 'You do know that she is in love with you, you are her future. And Joey is in her past. Why would you do that?" "Because it scared me that she was hanging around him.' "She is the one that took him to rehab, she is only one that gave a god damn about him. that's why she still talks to him. I wish both of you would realize that." Vio muttered.

Carmi and Holly walked down the stairs, the smaller brunette behind Holly. She stopped walking and grabbed a hold of the railing. Holly turned to look at her when she didn't hear footsteps. "Mike!'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I only own Carmi and the baby. Vio belongs to NellyLove, Holly and Lucas belong to Neurotic-Idealist.

* * *

Mike came into the hallway with his son on his hip, "What? What's wrong?" he asked then he froze seeing Carmi on the stair pale and holding onto the railing shaking slightly. "Mikey what's wrong?" he asked handing his son over to Holly.

"Nothing, its has pass.' Carmi answered, "I just got a little light headed and felt like I was going to pass out." Mike and Holly exchanged a look.

"Mikey, let me take you to the ER and get you checked out.' Mike said. Carmi started shaking her head no as tears welled up in her eyes, "Don't make me go." she whispered. "Sunshine you have to go. If not for you, but for the safety of your baby girl. Will you do it for her?" Mike asked, he knew it was dirty of him to do that but he wanted to make sure everything was okay with Carmi and the baby. There was too many people that would kill him if anything happened to Carmi and the baby. Slowly Carmi nodded her head and let Mike pull her to her feet.

Lucas started reaching for Carmi once she was on her feet. She went over to him and kissed his forehead, "Aunt Carmi can't hold you right now baby, when daddy and I get back I will.' Lucas whined as Holly walked away. The Carolina native looked up at Mike her lower lip quivering, 'I am scared Mike." "I know Sunshine." he said as he lead her to the door.

John sat on the porch of Carmi's house on the swing, he had a bad feeling something was going to happen to Carmi, and he hated the fact that he was away from her every time she got hurt. When she had the miscarriage with what would have been their first child together, he was standing on the other side of the ring. He wasn't around her while she was recovering. He felt like shit for hurting her, he always seemed to do it. As much as he loved her, he always seemed like he as hurting her. He hated that, he wanted her to forgive him.

Holly paced around her kitchen chewing on her lower lip, the cordless phone in her hand. She was seriously debating on either or not she should call John. She knew that Carmi would be upset with her for calling John when she didn't want him knowing where she was at. She really didn't want to break that confidence that she had with Carolina Native. There was Vio, she should call Violet and let her know about what was going on. She chewed on her lower lip and looked at her sleeping son. "What to do? What to do?" Holly muttered out loud as she started pacing again.

Mike looked over at his best friend who was sitting on the bed in the emergency room. "Miss. Helms." "Actually its Mrs. Hennigan." Carmi muttered.

Mike looked up, he had almost forgot that Carmi and John had gotten married on a drunken night in Vegas. Most everyone thought that they were still just boyfriend and girlfriend. "Mrs. Hennigan," the nurse corrected herself as she made a mark on the chart, "can you tell me what happened?" "I was coming down the stairs and I felt light headed and like I was going to pass out." Carmi answered, "I know that my normal doctor back home told me that I am not suppose to over do it or anything like that."

The nurse nodded her head, "And how far along are you?" "Almost 5 months." Carmi answered. " Okay, the doctor will be right in.' the nurse said before she left.

Mike stood up from his seat and went over to the table and lifted up her shirt up and put his hand on her stomach. "Hi there little one, I am your awesome Uncle Mike." Mike said causing Carmi to smile. "Does John do this?" he asked after a few minutes. "Not really. I don't think he is all that excited." Carmi answered softly. Mike glanced up at her a little shocked. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Carmi nodded her eyes filling with tears, "Sometimes I feel like he won't even look at me." Mike pulled her into his arms as he scooted her over to sit on the bed with her. "Is that why you guys fought?" he asked. "No, I saw Joey while he was in LA, he came over to the house while John was at the gym. I walked him out to the car and he kissed me." Carmi answered, "It was just an innocent like kiss on the cheek. It wasn't anything different if you, Matt, Shannon or Jeff did it." "Then what happened?" Mike prodded he knew he could get Carmi to open up to him, he just hoped that the doctor would take his or her sweet time coming into the room to check her out.

"He thought I was being stupid because I had Joey over while he was gone. He thought I was going to get in the car with him. I wouldn't do that because of my baby, and I told John that. Besides my feelings for Joey are gone." Carmi sniffled, "then he asked me if I was still sleeping with Joey and Randy behind his back." Mike stiffened his jaw, he knew that Carmi loved John and that she wouldn't do anything to fuck their relationship. "So that's why you left?' he asked. She nodded her head, "I miss him Mikey." "I know you do honey. Do you want me to call him and tell him to come out and see you?" "No." Carmi shook her head furiously as the doctor came into the room.

Holly with her better judgment called Violet and let her know that Mike had taken Carmi to the ER. And of course Vio had a freak out and wanted to get on an airplane and come out check on Carmi herself. Holly talked her out of it, she didn't want Carmi getting more upset then she already was. She had a feeling things were going to get a lot worse before they got better. The front door opened, she rushed into the hallway.

Mike and Carmi were walking into the hallway. "You heard the doctor Sunshine, you are on bed rest for the next week until everything kind of clams down. So up to bed." Mike said pointing towards the stairs. Carmi nodded her head and went up the stairs.

"Bed rest for a week?" Holly asked. "Yeah. I found out why John and her fought. She is like heartbroken because she still thinks that John isn't excited about the baby." "Why?" "I put my hand on her stomach and started talking to her. I asked her if John ever did that." "And he hasn't?" "No. That poor girl just wants the father of her baby to love them both and take care of them and he is accusing her of cheating on her and calling her stupid." Mike answered.

Holly frowned that was why she was so upset. "I am going to go check on her." Mike said after a minute, "I might take Lucas in there, that might cheer her up some." Holly nodded her head, "I will go with you."

Mike, Lucas and Holly walked into the room Carmi was in. She was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Lucas started whining and reaching for Carmi. Mike sat him on the bed and let him go over to her. Carmi pulled him into her arms. "Do you need thing Mikey?" Mike asked sitting on the end of her bed. Carmi was quiet for minute before she looked up, "I want Big Daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove, Holly and Lucas belongs to Neurotic-Idealist. _

_

* * *

_

"Big Daddy, who is Big Daddy?" Holly asked as Mike took Carmi's phone from her. "Big Daddy is Diamond Dallas Page." Carmi answered. "Oh.' Holly stated her eyes going wide. "He wants to talk to you." Mike said holding the phone out to Carmi. "Hi Big Daddy." She said softly into the phone. _"Baby girl are you okay?" _"No." She sniffled. _"Is what Mike said true about you being on bed rest?" _"Yes." _"I am going to come out for a couple of days." _Dallas said. "Okay." she whispered, she know she sounded pitiful but she wanted him to come out.

"Is he going to come out?" Mike asked after Carmi got off of the phone. "Yes. Do you guys mind?" she asked. "No Sunshine we don't mind at all. Whatever makes you feel better." Mike answered. Holly nodded her head in agreement. "Thanks for everything guys, I really appreciate it." Carmi whispered. Mike leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep, we really don't mind at all."

John sighed as he laid on Carmi's bed, his eyes landed on the picture frame that Carmi had sitting on her nightstand. It was of them on their wedding day in Vegas, he smiled slightly, the smile turned to a frown seeing the picture of Matthew, the son she lost with Joey. He stared up at the ceiling almost in pray, 'If you bring them both back to me, I promise I won't let anything happen to Carmi or the baby. Just bring them back."

Dallas showed up the next day, Mike pulled open the door again. "Mike good to see you again." Dallas smiled shaking the younger man's hand, 'Where is my baby girl at?" "She is upstairs, when I went to check on her, she was asleep still."

Dallas nodded his head before he turned his attention to Holly and Lucas who came into the hallway. "Who is that cute little thing?" he asked. "Dallas, this is my wife Holly and my son Lucas." "Hello." Dallas smiled at them. Lucas smiled and reached for him. "He looks just like you." Dallas directed at Mike. "I know." Mike beamed, 'he is so attached to Carmi." "I bet he is." Dallas said taking the little boy from Holly who really didn't know how to act around the older man. She was kind in awe of him. "Can I go up and see Carmi?" Dallas asked. "Sure I will take you up to where she is at."

Carmi stirred awake feeling someone shake her. "Big daddy!' Carmi said sitting up and hugging him. "Careful there baby girl. Don't get to excited there." Dallas warned causing a pout to form on Carmi's face. "I know darlin' but you have to take it easy." 'I know." "Now tell Big Daddy what is going on." Dallas said sitting on the bed next to her. Lucas went over to his aunt and started playing with his stuff rabbit.

"Do you think he would help us persuade her to call John?" Holly asked Mike who joined her in the kitchen. "We probably could why?" Mike asked. 'As much as she doesn't want to call him, I think she should, she could just get worse without being around him. Holly answered.

"I know but I just don't want to see her upset again. I hate seeing her like that." Mike sighed. "I know. But maybe we will be the force that brings them back together." Holly stated. Mike sighed again, he knew that Holly was right. "Alright we will do it but you are the one tell her that she is going to call him. Not me." "Chicken." Holly muttered. "I might be but I am not going to be the one upsetting her. I don't want to have to take her to the ER again." Mike stated. Holly nodded her head in agreement.

"Baby girl, its okay." Dallas soothed hugging the crying brunette to him. Lucas patted his aunt's free cheek with his tiny hand trying to help. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise.' "Are you sure daddy?" Carmi asked. Dallas nodded his head, 'Of course I am baby.' His heart had skipped a beat when she called him daddy. She had always called him Big Daddy, never just daddy. Mike and Holly knocked on the door before they came into the room.

"Everything okay in here?" Mike asked sitting on Carmi's other side. "Yes everything is fine." Carmi answered. Holly sat at the end of the bed, "Carmi, I don't want you to get upset or get mad at me for suggesting this. But I think it would be a good idea if you called John just to check in. you don't have to tell him where you are. Just tell him you and the baby are okay. You don't have to tell him you are bed rest or anything like that." "I agree with her baby, you should call and check with him, he is your husband and the father of your baby.' Dallas agreed, in away he agreed with her for getting out there so she won't but herself and the baby at risk. But he didn't think it was right for her to cut John off like that.

Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek then looked at Mike, "What do you think Mikey?" "I agree with them." Carmi sighed she knew she could fight all three of them. She looked down at Lucas, 'What do you think Luke, should Aunt Carmi call uncle John?" The baby cooed and kicked his feet out. "I take that as yes." Dallas said. 'find me, my phone I have a phone call to make." Carmi sighed.

John jumped awake hearing his phone ring Carmi's ringtone. "Sweets?" _"Hi." _John breathed a sigh of relief out hearing his wife's sweet southern accent coming though the speaker of his phone. "Are you okay, is the baby okay?' _"We are fine." _"Where are you?" John asked. _"In a safe place. I promise, we are being well taken care of ." _

John was relived, "When are you coming home?" _"In about a week." _"Why so long?" He heard Carmi hesitate, and then, _"I am on bed rest, I am at Big Daddy's house in California with him." _"What happened?" _"I got light headed an almost passed out. Page took me in.' _John sighed, "Are you sure everything is okay?" "_I am positive. Please just let Big Daddy take care of me for the next couple of days. And when I am feeling up to it. You can come out." _John sighed and gave in, "Fine. Carmi?" _"Yes Johnny?" _"I love you. And I love our baby too."

Carmi's eyes burned with tears hearing that, "I love you too Johnny." Mike took Carmi's hand in his and squeezed it. She smiled at him, "I promise I will call you. Alright I love you bye." "I am so proud of you." Dallas said as he hugged her to him. "I will call him, I still don't want to see him. And ya'll can't make me to do it." Carmi said stubbornly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: I only own Carmi. Holly and Lucas belong to Neurotic-Idealist. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**

* * *

**_Over the next couple of days Carmi got more and more bored, she was starting to go stir crazy. It didn't help fact that Mike had gone back to work leaving Holly, Lucas and Carmi in Boston. Dallas had left to go back to do his work but he promised he would be back in a couple of days to stay with her until she was ready to go back to Smithfield.

Holly came into the room to check on Carmi. 'Are you okay Carmi?" "No, I am bored." Carmi whined. "I thought you were reading Twilight." "I have read a thousand times." Carmi sighed flopping back on the bed. "How about you watch the movie?" Carmi pushed herself up on her elbows glaring slightly at the Boston Native. "I wasn't really a fan of it. I went to the midnight showing with Mike and John." Carmi stated, "It was bad, I mean we all kind of laughed when Edward was shown on the screen."

Holly laughed, "You made John and Mike go with you to the midnight showings?" "Yes, they are troopers. Though Mike teased all the teeny boppers that were there." "He did not" "He did too. It was kind of funny." Carmi answered, "do you mind giving me a few? I need to make a phone call." "Sure, holler if you need me." Holly stated.

John pulled his phone out of his pocket feeling it vibrate. He looked down at the caller ID and dropped all his bags onto the floor. "Carmi." he all but breathed out. "_Hi. _"Are you okay?" _'Yes, I am fine. I just thought I would call you." _John smiled, he hoped that Carmi was making steps into forgiving him, "What are you doing?" _"Reading Twilight and thinking about watching it to._" Carmi answered. _"_You are reading it again? Don't watch it with Mike, he might throw popcorn out at the screen again."

_"How can I watch it with Mike when I am in California with Big Daddy?" "_I am just saying. We almost got kicked out of the movie." Carmi laughed and shook her head. In ways she was missing John. He could always make her smile when she was feeling bad about something that was going on in her life. She missed the way he held her. "Sweets? Are you still there?""_Yes, I am still here. I spaced out I am sorry." _'Its okay." _"Johnny?_" "Yes?_" __"I miss you." _Carmi stated. "I miss you too baby." John said.

Holly walked back into Carmi's room awhile to check on her, she smiled seeing that she had fallen asleep her hand resting on her growing belly. She wondered what happened when she had left the room. She knew sooner or later Carmi would tell her what she did. She just her friends' marriage could survive this speed bump. They seemed have done it before. She wanted to give that push back in the right direction. It was going to be hard because Carmi was being so stubborn about it.

She didn't want to get hurt again. Not that Holly blamed her, she had a vague understanding of what happened previously. Lucas started whining from his room down the hall, Holly walked out of the room and went to check on her son.

Carmi woke up a short time later and got out of bed, knowing that she shouldn't be getting out bed. She did it anyways. She wandered down the stairs and walked into the kitchen startling Holly who looked shocked that Carmi was out of bed. "Carmichael, get your butt in bed." Carmi stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "I am sick of laying in bed, I am bored." "Carmi please, go back upstairs and get back in bed. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby please." Holly stated

Carmi stuck her lower lip out even further at her friend. "That doesn't work on me. Now scoot." she said. Carmi didn't budge. "Carmichael Shea Helms Hennigan get your butt up those stairs and get back into bed and I won't call Mike and John." Holly stated pointing her finger up the stairs.

Carmi looked a little bit shocked and walked up the stairs and laid back down in the bed. Tears spilling down her cheeks. She hated this. _Hated _it. She wanted to be able to move around and go out on the road with John or go out on her dirtbike with Shannon and Jeff but she couldn't even do that. She would never give up her baby for anything since Matthew, she knew that she wanted more. But she was tired of having to lay around and do nothing all day, maybe that is one reason that John couldn't look at her.

Mike was worried about being around John after knowing what was going on with him and Carmi. He had hated leaving this morning to rejoin the Raw Roster. Carmi had been really emotional when he had left. Mike took his phone out and called Holly to check on them. "How is everything going out there?' he asked as soon as Holly answered the phone. John walked into the locker room, looking kind of happy. Mike narrowed his eyes hoping that John didn't fuck up his relationship with Carmi by going out with Melina again. John twisted his wedding band around on his finger waiting for Mike to finish his conversation up with his own wife. He wanted to tell him that he talked to Carmi and not to worry.

Holly went upstairs to check on Carmi after she got off of the phone with Mike. "Carmi?" Holly asked coming into the room holding Lucas who gave a struggle wanting to go to his aunt. Carmi looked up from her pillow her face tear streaked before she buried her face back into her pillow crying more.

Holly sat onto the bed next to her and hugged her. Lucas patted her cheek with his little hand. "I miss him." "Who? John?" "Yes and Matthew." Carmi sobbed. Holly didn't know what to say, she let Carmi cry into her lap as she and Lucas comforted her. "Can I tell you the story about Matthew?" Carmi asked.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: I only own Carmi and Matthew, Holly and Lucas belongs to Neurotic-Idealist. thanks to everyone who reviewed. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Mike looked at his former tag team partner, "What?" he asked. "I talked to Carmi." John answered, "she misses me." Mike nodded his head, he had seen it before he left, anyone who knew Carmi knew that she loved John and wanted to be with him. But her fear of getting hurt and being left alone again, she wanted to be loved and cared for. Sometimes Mike wondered if John really loved Carmi. "Have you cheated on her?" Mike asked looking at him. John stared at him, "Why would you ask something like that?" John asked. "I don't know maybe because she called me upset after the fight that you two had. Do you want to be a father to the baby?" Mike questioned looking at him. John started grow angry with that question.

Carmi sat up hugging her pillow to her as she stared far away. Holly sat patiently next to her waiting for to start talking. "I had just barely turned 19 when I turned up pregnant." Carmi started pushing multicolored hair behind her ears, "At first Joey didn't believe me, he thought that the guys had put me up to pranking him. But as soon as I threw the positive stick at him he understood. He tried being supportive but he was too much into the drugs and the booze to care. My mama and I got into a major falling out when I found out that I was pregnant. I moved out of her house and in with Shane." Holly nodded her head.

"It was kind of rough at first, being so young leaving basically alone at my brother's house. Vio's Grandma decided that I should come over more often and hang out with her. In a ways she was like my own grandma. Her and Vio took care of me. Damien too." "Who is Damien?" "Vio's older brother, he died in the war." Carmi answered, "the doctor assured me and assured everything was going to be okay." Holly nodded her head as Lucas played with the end of Carmi's multi colored hair.

"I was in my 6th month. And I remember getting out Shane's car and walking up the walk way to the house and having the unbearable pain shoot though me. I dropped to the ground and started screaming praying that someone anyone would hear me. Damien heard me and came running outside, he yelled for someone to call 911. I begged him not to leave me until Shane got there. He and Vio rode with me when the ambulance got there. "

Carmi paused as she wiped her tears away again, Holly for her part was staying very quiet. She didn't know what it was like to lose a child, she knew that her mother had lost three boys before her. This must have been horrible for Carmi to go though.

"When we got to the hospital, and the doctor informed me that I was in early labor and they couldn't stop it because I was far to progressed." Carmi said pausing to wet her lips, "things kind of slowed down when they moved me upstairs from the ER. Shane showed up, so did the Hardy's. My daddy and step mama showed up. Things went okay for awhile until he went to distress. They had to prep me for an emergency c-section. Vio held my hand though the whole thing. She, Damien, Shane and Matt didn't leave my side the whole time. In away I kind of wondered where Joey was.' "He didn't show up did he?" "Not until after Matthew was born and in the NCIU and I was out of it. I am pretty sure that Damien and Papa Hardy went down and fished him out of some run down bar and brought him to the hospital." Carmi answered, "No one has really answered that question."

"What happened when Matthew was born?" Holly asked. "I don't remember much of that, I remember just being numb. Then hearing his weak little cry as he pulled out and the cord was unwrapped from his neck. I don't know if I passed out from the pain or the fact I was exhausted. I remembering coming too, a couple of days and my big brother, Vio, Matt, Shannon, Jeff and Damien all sitting around the bed. My first reaction was where was my baby. He was still in the NCIU. I begged and begged to go see him. Finally Matt and Shane went to got a nurse. And they took me upstairs. He was so small, he was smaller then Lucas."

Holly nodded her head. "Damien had to bully the doctor into letting me hold him. It couldn't do much harm right? Joey finally showed back up a couple days before I got released, we got into this whole blow out fight which caused me to rip my stitches out." "You ripped your stitches out?" "Yeah, I decided that time would good to shove Joey. And ripped them. Screamed bloody murder too. The family thought he was killing me." "Do you want to talk about the day he died?" Holly asked. "I kind of blocked out of my memory. I remember crying a lot. And Damien and Shane supporting me to the cemetery." Carmi answered, "It took me awhile to get out of the funk I was in."

"I understand. Does Mike know the story?" "Mike and John both know. They found a picture of him on my nightstand and asked me about him." Carmi answered. Holly nodded her head, "You still miss don't you?" "Yeah, I do. He was my first baby, he was going to be my tie to Joey. After Joey didn't show up at the hospital I knew it really wasn't meant to be." Carmi answered. "That's why you are kind of afraid that this was going to happen again with John."

"I would never cheat on my wife." John stated, "I love her too much.' "She doesn't feel like it John. She thinks you hate her and you don't want to be around her and the baby." Mike said. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he wanted everything to be right for Carmi and John. John sighed, "Do you know where exactly she is at in California?" Mike shook his head no hoping he could keep his big mouth shut for now.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi. Holly and Lucas belong to Neutroic-Idealist and Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

Carmi was slowly getting sick and tired of laying in bed all day long, when Mike came home from being on the road. He agreed that she laid on the couch so she could be somewhat social it was okay but she wasn't allowed to go up and down the stair if she did, Mike went with her. As of right now she was asleep on the couch her hand protectively laying on her stomach. "How was she while I was gone?" Mike asked.

"She was pretty upset the one day, she started crying saying that she missed John and Matthew.' Mike looked over at the couch and frowned, he didn't know what it was like to lose a child but he hoped he never did. "I talked to John." "What did you say to him?" 'I just asked if he had cheated on Carmi and if he wanted to be with her and the baby. I don't want to see her hurting again. I have seen it too much."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked glancing over at the couch. "I was the one who was able to get though to her when she miscarried well Dallas helped too. John and I were both there when she found out her mom died. And when her step mom died. That poor girl doesn't need anymore grief.' Mike answered. "You were just looking out for your best friend which is good." Holly said.

Carmi woke up slowly, her heart was heavy, the first thing that popped into her head was John. Her heart was aching from missing him. She leaned over on the couch and grabbed her phone and dialed John's number. She needed to hear his voice, she needed that comfort from him.

Melina watched as John pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. She frowned as she watched a smile form on John's face. "He is talking to Carmi." Randy supplied seeing the frown. "Isn't hard for you?" 'Why because Carmi and I had that fling?' Melina nodded her head. 'No, its not hard at all. I know that Carmi is love in with John. She has always been. What we had was a fling." Randy stated. Melina nodded her head.

"Are you sure you are okay Sweets?" John asked. _"I am fine, I just miss you is all." _Carmi sniffled.

Mike and Holly listened to Carmi's end of the conversation, Mike could tell she was crying and he wanted nothing more to go into the living room and hug her. Holly shook her head no at him. "She needs to talk to him.' "You think that she should fess up and tell him where she is at?" Mike asked his wife. Holly nodded her head, "It's not right Mike, John should know where she is at. Its not right for him to be way from his wife and child."

"Unborn child.' Mike stated, he was starting to getting a little bit steamed. He knew how Carmi felt about John and how she thought that he didn't want to be a dad. It killed her. Maybe he shouldn't have been so gun ho on pushing them together like he did.

"_Sweets, calm down take a couple of deep breaths." _John said. Carmi sniffled as she trying to breath, she didn't know why she was getting all upset from talking to him. Mike heard her breathes coming out in uneven spurts came out into the living room and sat next to her.

He started rubbing her back, "Breath." he mouthed at her as he took a hold of her hand in his free hand. "I miss you Johnny.' Carmi stated once she calmed down a little bit. _"I miss you too. Do you want me to come out to see you?" _John asked. "No.' Carmi said, "I am fine now." _"Are you sure?" _John asked. "Yes, I am sure." Carmi answered. Mike was worried about her, he was wondering if they should take her back to the ER.

John was worried about Carmi when he got off of the phone with her. He really wished he knew where she was at. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms and ask her what they were having and if she had any names for the baby. He chewed on his lip he had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

"John are you okay?" Randy asked. "I am just worried about Carmi, we had a fight and she took off to Dallas' house and now she is on bed rest." John answered. Melina sighed to herself, she saw it then on his face that he did love Carmi and wanted to be with her more then anything their little flings that they had were done and over with.

Holly had started pacing as Mike followed the stretcher out of the house. Carmi had passed out after failing to catch her breath, Lucas was crying and holding onto her. She was scared she didn't know what to do. She wanted to help out more, she wondered if this could have been stopped if she could've done something better or if they should have just told John to start with where she was. The first thing she knew she had to do after she got her son calmed down as call Vio and her family. She just hoped that Mike did the right thing and called John to let him. She didn't want to be the one to make that phone call to him.

Mike sat in the waiting room of the ER to find something about Carmi, he sighed and leaned back in his seat before he pulled out his phone and called John. "John, it's Mike, I have something to tell you."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I only own Carmi and the unborn baby, thats it. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

John was instantly worried at that instant, "What?" he was worried something happened to Holly or Lucas. _"It's Carmi." _"What? She is in California." "_No she isn't. She come out to Boston. She didn't want you to know." _"Why are you telling me this now?" _"Because John, she is in the hospital.' _"What? Is she and the baby okay?"he asked sitting straight up.

_"They are going to be fine. But John you need to come out here and make it right with her. She thinks you don't want anything to do with your unborn baby. I can live with you acting like you don't care about Carmi. But when it's the baby that is at risk in this. I am warning you right now John, you need to get your shit together, because if she leaves your dumb ass, I don't blame her." _Mike stated.

John sighed, he didn't blame Mike for being pissed at him what so ever. "I am getting on the first flight out there." John stated, "And Mike I don't blame you for being protective what so ever."

Carmi woke up in the hospital bed, and she started panicking almost immediately. "Mikey. Calm down." Mike said as he coming into the room. Carmi looked at him a little scared. "It's okay baby, you passed out." Mike stated, "They want to keep you in here for the next couple of days." Carmi nodded her head. "Mama and the family are on their way. And I don't want you to freak out, but I called John, he is coming out." Carmi nodded her head again, "I understand why you did it." Mike nodded his head relived that she wasn't going to freak out.

"Car!' Vio stated as she rushed into the room followed by Shane, Matt, Shannon and Jeff. "Are you okay?" she asked hugging her. "I am fine Mama.' Carmi stated as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks. "It doesn't look it sugar." Matt said as Shane hugged his sister. "I am over emotional because I am pregnant Matthew." Carmi stated. "How come you didn't come home?" Shannon asked, "How come you came to Mike?"

"Because I know that you guys would have babied me and that sometimes isn't what I need. Mike lets me think and be by myself." Mike stood up from his chair in the corner seeing how upset she was starting to get, "Okay, you guys are going to have to leave so she doesn't get all worked up and have to stay here long. And we all know we don't want that."

Carmi smiled thankfully at Mike who nodded his head and sat back down in his chair next to her bed.

Holly was pacing the waiting room waiting for Mike to come out of the room, Lucas was sitting with her parents watching her pace. "Holly sit down there is nothing that we can do help her out here." Susan said. Gary nodded his head in agreement, "She is going to fine." Holly sighed and sat down as the Carolina family sat down next to them.

John threw his rental car into park and went running to the front of the hospital. Jeff and Shannon were outside smoking. 'What room is Carmi in?" "She is up on the 7th floor." Shannon said taking a drag on his cigarette. "I will take you up there." John nodded his head thankfully at the Prince of Punk, Jeff rolled his eyes not really happy with the Shaman of Sexy. Mike had sat on the bed with Carmi smoothing her hair down until she fell asleep.

He sat there listening to her even breathing. He wanted nothing more to make everything right for her, even if he had to go out to Smithfield with her and stay there until the baby was born. The door opened up slowly and John walked in holding some sunflowers and yellow roses. "Is she okay?" he asked sitting the flowers down on the table.

"Yeah, she got overwhelmed when the family came in though. I am thinking one of them in here at a time from now on." Mike answered. John nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks for watching out for her." he said. Mike nodded his head, "I will leave you in here then." John nodded his head and took a seat next to the bed.

Carmi started stirring awake a while later, the first thing that she realized was that Mike wasn't in the room anymore. "Hey Sweets." John stated as he sat up straight up in his chair. Carmi's hazel eyes meet his brown ones. "Johnny." she breathed. John stood up and sat on the bed facing her. He pressed his lips softly against hers. She pulled back after a spilt second. "Are you okay?" he asked brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. Carmi shrugged her shoulders. "are you still mad at me?" he asked. Carmi sighed and started chewing on the inside of her cheek this was harder then she thought it would be.

"Why are you are out here?" Vio asked seeing Mike sitting in the waiting room as she was coming back into the waiting room, "Is Carmi back there by herself. "No, John is in there, they have to work out whatever it is they have going on.' Mike stated.

"Carmi talk to me." John pleaded holding her hands in his. Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Do you want to be with me and do you want our baby?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi and the unborn baby, the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

"Of course I do." "You do?" Carmi asked unsure. "Of course Sweets, it just came to shock to me because we weren't trying to get pregnant and you turn up like that." John stated. "How come you act like you don't want me and the baby?" John frowned, he hadn't realized he had been acting that way, he leaned over and brushed some hair out of her eyes. 'I didn't realize I was acting like that, I am so, sorry baby." he said.

Carmi's eyes hardened as she stared at him, "I am wanting to forgive but I don't know if I should. You could just hurt me again.' "Carmichael Shea." John stated before he put his hand over her mouth, "I love you okay? I guess I have always loved you. And for the way I have been acting, I don't have an excuse for that, I can tell you that it won't be happen again. I want to be there for you and our baby."

Carmi's eyes softened as they filled with tears. "If you want, I will call Stephanie and tell her I need to be with my wife and baby for awhile." "Please." Carmi agreed, she wanted to go to her home in Smithfield with him. John nodded his head as he reached his hand out and put it on her stomach. Carmi's eyes widen in shock, as she put her hand on top of his, "She is moving." 'She? We are having a little girl?" John asked. Carmi nodded her head. John leaned forward and kissed her.

"Should we go check on them?" Vio asked. "No they are fine, they are just working on their problems, they need to do that on their own." Mike answered, even though he was itching to go down and check on them himself, he knew that Carmi needed this time to talk to John and work on their problems. Vio pouted, she wanted to be in the room with her, she wasn't use to not being with Carmi. "Mama relax." Shannon stated, "He is her husband, he should be back there." Vio rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me after you found out?" John asked. "I was going to." Carmi answered as she wetted her lips nervously, "but then we got into that fight." John nodded his head in understanding, "I am sorry I over reacted. You know you leaving like that and being sick with worry about you and the baby made me realize that there are important things then working out. You and our daughter are the most important things in my life."

"You swear on your stack of Bruce Lee movies that you aren't going to do it again?" I swear." John said. Carmi smiled and pulled him up to sit next to her. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think we can make it though the next 5 months?" Carmi asked. "Of course we can baby. From now I don't want you to worry about anything.' John answered. "What about the nursery?" "Your brother, Shannon, Matt and I can handle it." John answered. "Mike too?" Carmi asked causing John to smile, he should have known that Carmi would want to have Mike and Holly come out. "Mike too." John agreed.

Vio walked down the hall against Mike's warning not to go to Carmi's room. She was confused on why Mike was being the protective one of Carmi. She peeked into the room and stopped. Carmi and John were sound asleep. Carmi was laying on her side, John was holding her protectively to him, his hand on her baby bump. She smiled maybe things were fix and fine between the two.

Dallas rushed into the waiting room minutes after Vio went down the hall. Mike stood up and walked over to him. "Is she okay?" he asked. Mike nodded his head, "She is going to be okay, they are keeping her a couple of days for observations then she will be released." 'What happened?" "She was talking to John on the phone and she started getting really short on breath. Then she just passed out." Mike answered.

Dallas sighed and nodded his head, "Can I go and see her and is he here?" "Yes to both." Mike answered. "When did he show up?" "He showed up a while ago. They have been in the room for awhile." "And they are both sleeping." Vio announced coming down the hall. "Both of them?" Mike asked. "Yeah, and things look okay between them." "Finally." Mike stated throwing his hands into the air.

Dallas went down the hall to Carmi's room. He could see that Carmi was awake and toying with the button on John's shirt as the man himself slept on. He stepped into the room. Carmi's face lit up into a smile, "Big daddy." "Hey baby girl." he smile back, "Are you okay?" Carmi glanced up at her husband, "I am better now." Dallas nodded his head he could see it. "Go back to sleep baby girl you have your whole family down in the waiting room waiting to talk to you." Dallas leaned over and kissed her forehead before he walked out of the room. Things were finally looking up for Carmi finally.'


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi, Pierce, Dr. Benjamin. Vio, Grams and Damien belong to NellyLove. Holly, Susan, Gary and Lucas belong to Neurotic-Idealist. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

* * *

John woke up a while later he looked around the room a little confused then he saw the rainbow of multi colored hair of his wife resting on her arm, his hand was resting on her stomach. He felt a little nudge against his hand. His daughter was moving again. "You know something John, she is going be the Flying Chuck here soon." Carmi muttered as she woke up. John laughed as he rubbed her stomach, "little girl be nice to your mama."

Carmi smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Do you have any name ideas for her?" John asked. Carmi nodded her head, "I do. It will be kind of different name for a girl." "What's it?" "Pierce "isn't that Vio's last name?" "It is. I owe a lot to Grams, Damien and Vio. They were there when my own family other then Shane weren't." John nodded his head, "she will be unique just like her mama." Carmi smiled before she turned her head and kissed him. John smiled before kissing her back.

A knock on the door separated them. "It's opened." John called. The doctor that had been handling Carmi's case came into the room. John quickly untangled himself from Carmi and sat next to the bed. "This is the father correct?" Dr. Benjamin asked. Carmi nodded her head, "he is. The other guy is my best friend." the doctor nodded his head before turning to John, "Mr. Hennigan has your wife explained to you what happened?"

"No I was working I didn't know that she was even in Boston until Mike called me and told me where she was at." John answered glancing at Carmi who was looking at her hands fidgeting with the promise ring he gave her before they got together. "When can I go back and see her?" Vio complained. "Once she wakes up." Mike answered," and even then it's going to be one or two at a time." "Why? That's not fair." Matt complained crossing his arms, he wanted to go back and make sure John didn't hurt his Carmi-baby again.

"Because she doesn't need to be too worked up she has been in here twice since she has been here. I don't want her staying here any longer then she has too." Mike said firmly. John came into the waiting room, "She wants to speak to Susan alone." Susan stood up and handed her grandson to his mother before leaving the room. Carmi was tapping her fingers on her swollen belly waiting for Susan to come in. she wanted some advice from someone who had a problems with her pregnancies.

"Carmichael you wanted to talk to me?" Susan asked coming into the room. Carmi nodded her head, "you can call me Carmi everyone else does." Susan nodded her head and took a seat next to the bed. "I wanted to ask you a question about something." "About what" "umm. How did you handle the miscarriages and the stillborn?" Susan looked at Carmi, "are you scared that something is going to happen to this baby?"

Carmi nodded her head, "I don't know if Holly told you or not but I had a baby with my first boyfriend Joey but he died a month after he was born." Susan stood up and hugged her tightly, "nothing is going to happen to this baby. I promise." "I wasn't scared about losing her until this happened." Susan smiled and lifted Carmi's chin up, "listen to me Carmichael Hennigan. Your daughter is going to come out a fighter just like her mother." Susan said.

Carmi nodded her head. "I dealt with my miscarriages different from how you did with the one a while ago. I stayed with Gary and we got though them together as a man and wife. Just know that you have a family and a husband that adore you and will do anything to take care of you." Susan said, "And if ever need a mother to talk to and you don't want to talk to Jean. You can always call me. I will be more then happy to talk to you day or night." Carmi started crying as she nodded her head, "thank you." "You're welcome Carmi. So a little girl?" "Yes. She started moving earlier." Carmi answered, "I told John she was going to start doing to the Flying Chuck here soon. And there she goes again."

"Do you mind?" Carmi shook her head and put her hand on where the baby was moving. Susan smiled, "mover just like her mother and I bet more then anything a coffee addict too." Carmi giggled and nodded her head feeling a lot more relax then she had been in the past couple of weeks. Things were starting to look up for her.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this. I only own Carmi. Violet belongs to NellyLove._

* * *

The rest of the family filtered in after awhile, "I mean it, Carmi can't be over worked." John said firmly as Lucas started whining and reaching for his aunt. Carmi held her arms out to him.

"Can I at least hold him?" she questioned her husband who nodded his head. The little boy crawled into her arms and lay against her. His blue eyes twinkled in excitement when the baby moved against him.

"What's going on Luke?" Mike questioned. "She is moving" "She?" Matt asked. "She" Mike and John both said pointing at Carmi's swollen stomach. "You are having a girl?" Shannon asked. Carmi nodded her head smiling. A tiny pang of guilt filling her body

In a way she was feeling guilty for being happy about her daughter moving and seemingly healthy.

She felt like she was forgetting about her son. The hazel eyed baby boy that she got hold for less then an hour, making her heart swell and burst with pride, joy and love.

John looked over at his wife and saw the far off look on her face and the unshed tears in her eyes. "Um guys, give me and Carmi a minute. I will bring Lucas out when we are done" John said.

"Sure, come on guys lets go' Mike said he too had picked up the sudden change in Carmi. Vio kissed her best friend's head and smoothed her multi colored hair back and muttered that she would see her in awhile. The rest of the family said their goodbye quickly and filed out of the room.

"Sweets" John questioned sitting on the side of the bed. Carmi blinked her eyes causing the tears to fall down her cheeks. Lucas frowned and cuddled into his aunt. Carmi looked up at her husband, "I feel so bad"

"bad? How do you feel bad baby? Are you in pain?" He asked brushing some of the tears away. Carmi shook her head no; she wasn't in pain at least any that medicine could take away.

"Then what is it?" Carmi took a shaky breath, 'I am forgetting Matthew" John frowned and wiped some of the tears away from her cheeks.

The image of a tiny little boy with wires and tubes in him, the diaper too big for his small body the tufts of black hair sticking out of the mask that was holding the breathing tube on his nose flashed in his mind along with the one of his wife at the tender young age of 19 holding the little boy, her brunette hair didn't have all the multi colored streaks in it a tender smile on her face.

John shook his head and focused back on Carmi. She wiped her tears and looked down at her stomach. 'Car baby, listen to me okay?" John questioned causing her to look up at him. Lucas looked up as well his blue eyes wide.

'You are forgetting Matthew, not in the slightest" he said, "This is your chance to be a mama, something I know you have been wanting since Matthew" Carmi nodded her head taking a shaky breath.

"He is watching over you Carmichael, he is your little angel" Carmi stared at him a tiny smile pulling at her lips. "You know he was up there celebrating when you won the diva's championship. Going that's my Mama" John said causing a little giggle to escape her.

"He knows that you haven't forgotten him Carmi" Carmi nodded her head taking a deep breathe. 'And you don't have to worry about me leaving you or not being there when she is born. I am here for you babe. From the time your water breaks until she is placed in your arms. I am there'

John said. "Even if I have to have another c-section" Carmi questioned wincing slightly remembering the pain that she went though with Matthew. John nodded his head, "Now more feeling bad okay baby?"

Carmi nodded slowly and pushing some of her hair way from her face. She glanced down at Lucas and smiled seeing him asleep. "Go tell Mike and Holly their son is asleep"

Vio turned to the Shaman of sexy with fire in her eyes she was upset that her best friend was in the hospital again. She was upset because Carmi didn't come home to her and their family, she was upset that she came to Boston and stayed with Holly and Mike.

Don't get her wrong she loved Mike and Holly like they were a part of the family. But she didn't think the family should have to share Carmi with everyone. They were perfectly fine taking care of Carmi they did it with when she was pregnant with Matthew they could do it now.

"This is your entire fault!' Vio shouted. "Excuse me" he questioned confused. 'This is your entire fault, if you wouldn't have gotten mad at Carmi and gotten into the fight with her. She would not have come to Boston and she wouldn't be in here right now"

'Violet" Dallas warned, he understood why she was upset he was upset too but he also knew what happened with Matthew and what his protégé was going though with this pregnancy.

'What! Don't tell me what to do Dallas you aren't her father"

"And you aren't her mother Violet. She came to Boston because Mike and Holly didn't coddle her. She doesn't need that. Sometimes Violet you don't think when it comes to her. You need too" Dallas snapped, "John is here, he is trying and that's what matters. It's what she needs. He isn't strung out; he isn't abusing drugs or alcohol. He is trying that's what should matter"

John looked at Dallas a little shocked. The older man nodded his head at him, "I have faith him, you do too Violet and you need to get it together before Carmi gets out of here and goes back home"

Vio glared and crossed her arms. She wasn't happy but when it came to Carmi she would do anything to make her happy even if it meant putting up with John and all the bullshit he had brought on when it came to the baby of the family.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi and Matthew who is mentioned. There is going to be probably 5 more chapters of this story_**

* * *

"Johnny?" Carmi questioned they were getting ready to release Carmi from the hospital a couple of days later. "Yes?" "Can we go home to Smithfield? I miss the country air and I miss Rusty. I miss home' she whispered.

John nodded his head, "Whatever you want baby you got it" He would move heaven and earth for her. Carmi smiled and reached up and kissed him she was starting to feel at ease with her pregnancy and with everything that was going on.

John had informed the doctors that he was driving his wife home. They gave him strict instructions to keep Carmi as stress free as possible and as comfortable as he could as well. Along with those instructions to make sure she didn't too much moving around in the car and when they got home bed rest the remainder of her pregnancy.

Carmi of course pouted and whined finding that out, she hated that she had to babied and taken care of again. The sudden movement in her womb made her smile. She was moving again. She was already moving so much more then Matthew did when she was pregnant with him.

"Hey Mikey Can I have a word?" Mike asked peeking into the room. "Sure" Carmi answered, "Would you mind helping me then? John went to get a rental so we can drive back home"

Mike nodded his head and shut the door behind him. He helped her with her shoes before he looked at her. "Holly, Lucas and I are going to go with you to Smithfield. Holly is worried so I am"

Carmi looked at him confused, "Why?" "About you and about the baby" "Pierce" Carmi corrected. "Pierce" Mike repeated putting his hand on her stomach smiling feeling the baby move.

"We love you too much to lose you and Lucas is way too attached to you now for you up and leave him. So we are going to drive up too" Carmi nodded her head slowly.

"Hey Mikey?" she asked after a few minutes. "What's up baby?" he asked. "I want you to be her godfather; I will talk to John about it. You have been there for me every step of the way. Hell you went with me to a doctor's appointment when John flaked out on me"

"I would be happy too' Mike smiled and kissed her forehead. Carmi hugged him, "I am glad you are coming with us" "Me too baby, me too"

Holly poked her head into the room and smiled seeing Carmi sitting up with rosy cheeks and a smile on her face. "Is everything okay" "Fine" Carmi answered, "Mike told me that you are coming with us to Smithfield, I am just glad things are going back to normal."

"Your family normal" Holly questioned with a laugh. "Hey they are your family too, I have just been apart of the family for longer" Carmi stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

'I am riding with you and Carmi" Vio stated she was refusing to fly back she wanted to be with Carmi. John rolled his eyes as he pocketed the car keys, he did not want to deal with a pregnant Violet Peirce on top of his own pregnant wife.

"Why don't you fly home with the rest of them and get our house ready. She is supposed to be on bed rest and she hasn't been home in a month and half" John said crossing his arms, 'Besides Mike and Holly are going with us. We aren't going to be alone"

Violet got a dangerous look on her face as her pregnant body started shaking in fury, "Do _not _tell me what to do John Hennigan!"

"I am calling Adam and your ass is getting on a plane with Shannon and Jeff. Matt can come with us" John said firmly, 'I am not having you upsetting Carmi. We both know how you get when you two are together, hormones go fucking crazy. She needs to stay calm and for some reason you two always end up at each other's throats. I get it you are her best friend but there is no way in hell you are making that car ride with us"

Vio glared at him as Shannon came up to them. "Everything okay here?" he asked. Vio looked at her best friend then at John, "Fine let's go say goodbye to Carmi. We are flying home to go get things ready for them" Shannon nodded his head.

"You handle yourself pretty well" Dallas commented coming over to the Shaman of Sexy. John nodded his head, "She wants to control Carmi I get it. Carmi has been sick because of her pregnancy. But putting her under her thumb again is not a good idea'

"I know, she just needs people who will not hover all the time. Besides you can take of her, you just need the confidence to do it. My baby girl loves you and you love her. Just don't hurt her anymore and you should be fine" Dallas said. "Thanks Page" John said. Dallas nodded his head before walking away.

"We ready to go?" John asked awhile later. Carmi nodded her head, Mike and Holly had left awhile earlier to go pack to go with them. "Is Matt still here?" "Yes he is going to drive back with us. You ready to go home Mrs. Hennigan"

"I am more then ready to go home, what did you say to Mama" "That she didn't need to ride back to Smithfield with us and she needed to relax a little bit" "You faced your fear of Mama, I am so proud' she said as the nurse wheeled a wheel chair in to the room.

'Let's go home Johnny"

home was filled with warm loving memories, the lovable dog Rusty, Papa Hardy and the familiarity of love. And there was Matthew, as soon as she was going to go see the little boy's grave, tell him she loved him and she didn't forget him, she wished he was there and he was going to be a big brother.

Matt went to talk to his best friend seeing the far off look on her stopped him, "Let her think man, she is probably thinking about her son" Matt nodded he just hoped everything was going to be okay as they thought it was going to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Only 4 more chapters after this. I still only own Carmi and Pierce and Ajay who is mentioned. everyone else belongs to their rightful owners and themselves._**

* * *

They had been in Smithfield for almost a week, Carmi was being grouchy because she couldn't get up and walk. She had Lucas and Rusty and all her movies for to keep her entrained for the long days and in the mornings she had Vio sitting with her after she woke up.

Carmi had left Holly in charge of making sure that the nursery that was taking over the room next to the master bedroom was turned into the old Hollywood themed room Carmi envisioned on the car ride back to Smithfield.

John, Mike, Matt, Jeff and Shannon were bringing things in and out of the house on a daily basis trying to get in perfect.

Carmi had eased herself out of her bed and towards the door, she was bored. Lucas was asleep in his parents' guest bedroom. Rusty had been asleep on the floor by the end of her bed.

She wanted out of her room away from her thoughts. She opened the door quietly and heard a quiet bark from behind her. "SHHH! Rusty!" she hushed stepping out of the door.

She paused at the next door trying to peak into the room. But Jeff put a plastic covering so she couldn't see in to the room. She went down the stairs slowly; Adam was sitting in the chair in her living room looking out of place.

"Hey Copeland." she greeted. "Carmi, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" "I was bored. Listen do you want to do me a favor?" Adam nodded, 'sure, Vio is asleep too and they won't let me help in the nursery."

"Where is Holly?" "With them" "Okay, can you take me to the cemetery?' "For what?" "There is someone I have to see, I will explain on the way please?" she begged her lower lip going out into a pout.

'Yeah come on. But if I get into trouble it's your fault' the younger woman nodded her head and went to the front door slipping on her flip flops.

Adam put his car into drive after getting into it. 'Why are we going there?" "I have to see my son Matthew. I need to make sure he knows I love him" "You had a son?" Adam asked.

"With Joey Mercury I had him when I was 19" Adam nodded his head, 'Ajay my adopted baby sister kind went though the same thing with losing a baby, she got hurt in a match and lost her baby almost 4 months in to her pregnancy she was mess"

"I was too, Damien and Shane had to support a lot of the time" Carmi answered, "Ajay? Isn't that Jay's little sister that wrestles for TNA?" Adam nodded his head a smile growing on his face, "She is having a little girl too by the first week of December, I am going to Detroit to see her' Carmi smiled at that, "that's good Adam, I am glad'

Adam looked over at her when he saw her wince. "Are you okay?" "I am fine she just kicked me really hard that's all" Carmi answered. He didn't look to sure, she was starting to look a little pale and he didn't want to be the one that had to call her family and explain to them what happened to the baby and why she was out of the house.

"If it get any worse Carmichael we are going back to the house and your ass is going back to bed.' Carmi nodded numbly, she knew that he would take her back kicking and screaming.

John went to check on Carmi awhile later and his heart dropped to his stomach seeing their empty bed. "Sweets?" John asked fear gripping his body, he didn't want to walk into the bathroom and see her on the floor past out seeing blood seeping though her pajama bottoms.

He went to the opened bathroom door and looked around almost breathing a sigh of relief. The fear was back in the same second, he went rushing past the door way to the baby's room.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked coming out of the room. 'Carmi is _gone!" _"WHAT!" 6 voices exclaimed.

"She is GONE! As in not in the room or bathroom. Probably not of the property anymore" John exclaimed, he didn't like this scared feeling of not knowing where his wife was for the second time in almost a month and half she had disappeared into the thin air and this time it wasn't his fault.

Vio who had woken up came up the stairs, 'Have ya'll seen Adam he is gone" "So is Carmi, she must have got him to sneak her out of the house" Mike mused. "He better keep her safe or so help me god' Matt muttered to himself.

"Think your dad will shoot him?" John questioned. "Probably bury him too." Matt answered he still wasn't the biggest fan of Adam but he mad Vio happy and that was all that matter in their family.

"Adam can you help me up?" Carmi asked quietly holding her hands out to the tall Canadian. "Sure' He pulled her up carefully, " you okay? Not light headed? No cramps, anything like that?"

"No I am okay.' she answered before looking down at the grey stone Adam still holding one of her hands for support, "I love you Matty, I wish you were here, you would be so loved, you would have a great step dad and new half sister."

Adam squeezed her hand before steering her a way. "We have been gone for far too long your husband and Vio are going to have my head when they find out.'

John was bouncing his knee anxiously waiting for his wife to come home. The whole family was sitting around the room waiting for a word, they had all tried her cell but it was sitting upstairs on her nightstand.

Adam wasn't answering his phone either which was fishy for him. There was a roar of a car pulling up the driveway. John leapt to his feet and yanked opened the door. Carmi was slowly getting out of the car, she looked a little shaky, he went running down the steps and pulled her into his arms. 'I am fine Johnny" she mumbled.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mike asked from the porch. "I went to see Matthew, I knew none of you would take me so while ya'll were working I snuck out and had Adam drive me. Its my fault not his" Carmi answered as John helped her up the stairs.

"You had us worried sick' Holly said hugging her friend and glaring at her ex husband over her head. Adam for his part looked down sheepishly playing with his car keys. "I am sorry" Carmi said cutting off all upcoming yells.

'I had to see him, I know you don't understand but I had too. I had to so I would be okay with bringing Peirce into the world' Carmi said. "Peirce?" Vio asked confused. 'Peirce' John said putting his hand on Carmi's stomach.

After everyone swooned over the baby's name, Holly went over to where Carmi was sitting on the couch with Jeff who was painting her toe nails. She hugged her neck, "I understand" Carmi patted her arm and smiled sadly she was glad someone did.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: sorry about the wait only a couple of more chapters after this left. I only own Carmi and Matthew_**

* * *

Carmi was sitting on the couch looking though some photo albums, the house was seemingly empty and quiet, her husband was at the gym, Mike and Holly were getting a Christmas tree to put up in the house.

Vio was at home with her newborn daughter Heather and Adam. Matt was off with the new girl he was seeing and Jeff and Shannon were down in Orlando for their Impact tapings. Lucas was asleep in his portal crib.

Her daughter moved and kicked in her womb, she smiled the doctor assured it her it was completely normal that she was moving and reacting to the sound of her voice, along with her father's, aunts and uncles.

Pierce had a habit of kicking whenever Lucas put his hand on his aunt's swollen belly. It always got a giggle from the small boy every time it happened. She trailed her fingers over Matthew's tiny hospital bracelet that she stuck in the photo album staring at one of the few pictures she had of her son

. She was scared that something was going to happen to this baby, that she would come way too early what if she didn't make it like Matthew did? She couldn't handle that again.

It was bad enough that she lost one baby with John already for the first months of her pregnancy with Pierce she wondered what that baby would have been like personally she thought it would have been a little boy like that looked like John hell she would even named him after his father.

All those thoughts though had changed when she heard the unborn baby's heartbeat. It was real and it was happening this time every time she moved Carmi's heart skipped at beat.

John had been hovering over his wife to make sure she was comfortable and happy they were all trying to distract her from her thoughts of Matthew and the looming chance of her having another C-section something that worried the mother to be to death. With her son's C-section she was out of it for a majority of 2 days and she was scared that would happen again. She knew her family could handle it. It was John, Mike and Holly she worried about it. They had never really seen her like that before; she wanted to do her best to protect them from seeing her like that. Sighing to herself the woman stretched out on the couch the best she could her eyes closing as she did so.

John returned from the gym and went into the quiet house, the panic that he had felt when Carmi left him after their fight and when he realized she was gone a couple of week prior filled him like wildfire.

He stepped into the house further and smiled to himself seeing her fast asleep on the couch the photo album propped open on the coffee table along with her mug of apple cider.

He could hear the tiny snores of Lucas from where the portal crib was set up. John covered his wife up before sitting down in the arm chair with the photo album. He looked though the pictures smiling at some frowning at others, he would glance up at his wife from time to time.

Their doctor's appointment yesterday had him even more worried about what was going to happen when Carmi went into labor. He knew that having Mike there would help he had done the whole baby coming thing with Lucas.

He saw the look of panic in her eyes when the doctor said that there was a chance that she would have to have a c-section if natural childbirth didn't work out. He still didn't know the full story of what happened with Matthew.

In away he didn't think he would never get it. "Hey John" Matt greeted coming into the house, "How long has she been asleep for" "Awhile, I am just going to let her sleep, she has been a lot more tired and cranky lately"

"I don't blame her having to sit around all day when usually she is so active and to see her laying around like sucks" John nodded in agreement before looking up at his wife's best friend.

"Do you know the full story of what happened with Matthew?" Matt nodded, "We all have been kind of having flashbacks. She hasn't told you about what happened has she?" John shook his head no his eyes going back to his wife.

"It was bad, she was in a lot of pain" Matt said vaguely, "She was in and out of it for two days not really coherent" John nodded slowly. "I remember hearing her scream outside. It was one of those blood curdling screams that makes your hair stand up on the back of your neck. She was on the pathway hunched over holding her stomach" Matt said a far off look on his face.

"I remember yelling for some one to help me, I didn't think it would hurt that bad. I was scared that it was never going to stop" Carmi spoke softly from where she was laying, "I knew he was too early" John and Matt looked at the same time a little shocked that they were caught. 'I felt like my body was going to be ripped in half. It was horrible. Everything I remember now its like I am watching a horror film of the whole night, hell that whole 2 months seems like a bad dreams of sorts"

John went over to where she was laying and took her hands in his, his thumbs brushing the outside of her thumb. "I promise you nothing is going to happen to her or you. I am going to be there with you when you have her. Even if going into the OR scaring the living daylights out of me'

Carmi nodded her head slowly going to sit up, she knew John was going to be there for her he was more dependable then Joey ever was and he truly loved her unlike Joey who threw their relationship away every chance he got with booze and drugs.

'Is there anything I can to make you worry or be scared about this" John asked smoothing her bangs out. "Ask Holly if her mama wouldn't mind coming out and staying with us and be with me until its time for the c-section if that's what I end up having to get" Carmi asked in a quiet voice.

Usually she would have wanted to have her own mother there but she lost her mother and step mom with days of each other. And John's mom couldn't be out there until after the baby was born.

She figured she could try and have the next best thing. "Sure Sweets I will talk to Holly when she gets back. Why do you go upstairs and lay down for awhile you still look tired' "Yeah come on baby I will go with you" Matt said standing up and going over and pulling her up.

"I will listen for Lucas" Carmi nodded and allowed Matt to pull her upstairs. John flopped on the couch almost sick with worry about what was going to happen now, he just hoped that Susan would come out and stay with them.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: There is one more chapter after this and that is it. and that should be up pretty soon, I am working on it now. _**

As Carmi's due date approached the more she became unnaturally calm and quiet which shocked the family. She was never like this _ever_. Shane, Jeff and Shannon were playing it off as shock of making it full term with her pregnancy.

Mike, John and Matt the three men that knew her best were waiting for this phase to wear off and her to freak out like she throughout her entire pregnancy. Holly, Vio and Susan thought differently, they thought she was reflecting on her pregnancy and waiting for that moment for her daughter to be born and hold her in her arms. In their words just being a pregnant woman.

John shivered as he woke up; the doors to the balcony was open. Carmi was propped up on some pillows her hazel eyes wide open a far off look on her face.

"Sweets what's wrong" he asked, 'why is the door open"

"I was hot and I didn't want to turn on the air and freeze out Holly, Mike, Susan and Gary out. And she is moving like a train right now, I just want her here" she answered.

John got out of the bed and closed the door then sat on the bed putting his hands on her stomach.

"She will be here soon"

"I know, I just never thought it would go like this. With us fighting, me leaving and then being put on bed rest. Now we have Holly's parents staying with us because both of my moms died" Carmi rambled.

John smiled at her, "Honey, us fighting is behind us. We have dealt with you being on bed rest just fine. And Holly's parents love you like family. Don't worry about it we will be fine. What else is bothering you? Are you upset that you can't go to Matt's Christmas Party

" Carmi nodded her head looking down, "I haven't missed one since he started having them"

John looked thoughtful for a minute before breaking out into a smile.

"I have an idea" he said causing her to look back up at him.

"I will have to talk to Matt but I think we can prop you up on the couch or on a chair somewhere so you can go"

"I know I loved you for a reason" she puckered her lips for a kiss. John leaned down and kissed her lips.

'Don't worry Johnny is going to take care of everything" Carmi nodded her head smiling.

Carmi eased herself into the couch the next day she breathed in the smell of fresh pine. Her Christmas tree was in the stand and decorated to her satisfaction. Lucas was placed on her lap moments later by Mike who smiled at her.

"You okay Mikey?"

"I am fine now, getting anxious"

"about what? You know you can talk to me it'

Carmi was silent for a few minutes before speaking, "I am anxious and scared about the whole delivery process. The doctor said that my chance of having a natural child birth are slim, I will more then likely have to get another c-section and just the thought scares me. What if something to her?"

"Carmichael Shea Hennigan!" Mike said as stern as he could without making her cry. 'Nothing is going to happen to you or to the baby I promise you that"

Carmi nodded her head, "I can't help it. Mike I was so out of it for about a week after I had Matthew what is going to be like this time"

Mike sighed there was no way he could cheer her up or make her think differently but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Can you still with me for a while"

"Sure I can do that" He smiled and took a seat next to her.

"I am just curious what is your actual due date" he asked putting her feet on his lap.

"The 27th but I told John that she was going to come either at Matt's Christmas Party or Christmas day" she answered.

"What do you want"

"Christmas Eve honestly that would be like perfect" Mike nodded his head thoughtfully as he started rubbing her feet.

It was time for the annual Matt Hardy Christmas Party and as promised John had talked to Matt and they had secured Carmi a place on Matt's love seat. Carmi was thrilled to be out of the house and to be actually doing something that didn't involve being in her house any longer

. 'Now promise me baby, you will try and stay seated the whole time" Matt said fussing around her.

"Yes Matt relax I am use to this by now" she laughed leaning back against the couch.

"We will make sure one is with her at all times" John said, he had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach when he got up that morning like something was going to happen he just didn't know what yet.

"She looks happy" Holly said to her husband watching Carmi talk to Andrew who was filming her for the Hardy Show, this happy motherly glow was pouring off of her.

'She does look every happy" Mike agreed looking back over at his best friend. Her hazel eyes landed on them and she raised a water bottle in their direction. Things seemed to move in slow motion as the water bottle slipped out of her fingers and landed on the ground splashing water on passing party goers and her hands going to her stomach a look of fear on her face.

"JOHN!" she screamed over the music. Her husband turned hearing the frantic scream and ran over to the couch, Mike, Holly, Matt and Shannon behind him.

"Sweets what's wrong" he asked, she looked up at him with tear filled fearful eyes, "My water just broke"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this. I only own Carmi and Pierce, Vio belongs to NellyLove and Holly Lucas and Susan belong to Neurotic Idealist. there might be a short chapter after this to finish it up.**_

* * *

"Your what just broke" John asked.

"My water broke' she answered, "She is coming John"

The shaman of Sexy looked from her face to her stomach, 'Are you sure'

"Yes, do you think I would screw around with this" she asked.

"Okay lets get you up" Mike said going over to her and easing her off of the couch.

"This is actually happening' John said taking her other side.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Shannon yelled pushing a path out of the party goers who had crowded around the group.

John and Mike moved slowly though the path scared to move any faster then what they were going. Carmi stopped and hunched over in pain holding her stomach.

She may have been tough as the boy but deep down inside she was just a girlie as say Melina or Kelly Kelly. She whimpered and dug her nails into John's palm trying not to burst into tears.

He squeezed her hand back, "every thing is going to be okay" he whispered as Mike yanked open the door to the backseat and helped her into it.

'Can you drive as fast as you can to get there' John asked Violet who slid into the front seat.

She nodded tensely and turned the car on. Mike got into the backseat next to them and slammed the door shut just as Andrew slid into the front seat next to Vio, his camera focused on the backseat.

Carmi let out a pitiful whimper and buried her face into John's neck. Her free hand finding Mike's and giving it a squeeze.

Mike cringed and looked at John who rubbed his wife's back trying to soothe her.

"Its okay baby let it all out' Mike said squeezing her hand back.

'I have never seen Carmi like this' Andrew commented to Vio.

"well that's because she is in labor you dumb ass.' she retorted before looking in the backseat worriedly. She was starting to have flashbacks of when Carmi had Matthew. Something she hoped they didn't have to relive again.

This was the part that had terrified Carmi ever since she had found out she was pregnant. Every time the unbridled pain passed though body she cried out and squeezed hands.

Maybe she wasn't made out to have kids.

'Its not going to be long now Sweets' John whispered into her multicolored hair, "We are almost there. Pretty soon we are going to be holding our baby girl' she nodded her head and pressed her face in closer to his neck trying to keep calm.

The normal 15 minute car ride from Matt's house to the hospital seemed a lot longer than that.

"Mama if you can go a little faster I would be thankful' Mike said cringing as Carmi squeezed his hand again.

"I don't want to get pulled over."

"Mama, fuck getting pulled, you know I know half of the police dept, they aren't going to give you a god damn speeding ticket just get there please" Carmi screamed between though clenched teeth. "And Andrew get that camera out of my face or so help me that will have to be surgically remove it from your ass" she screamed causing Mike and John to snicker under their breaths.

An half an hour later Carmi was resting comfortably as she could, resting her eyes her hands on her swollen stomach. John sitting on the side of her bed his eyes flicking from the monitor to the TV that was playing one of the Christmas movies on it. Mike and Holly were sitting together on the couch against the wall for support. The Carolina crew flittered in and out; Andrew came in a couple of times with the camera only to be asked to leave.

"You okay Johnny" Carmi asked quietly.

"I am fine Sweets I have the feeling back in my hand and I am pretty sure Mike does too" he answered looking over at her, "are you okay"

"I am scared, I know she is going to be healthy but there is that nagging what if in the corner of my mind what if some thing happens to her' she winced as another contraction rolled though her.

"Trust me baby nothing is going to happen to her you have some of the best doctors here to help you" Carmi nodded and rested her head against the incline of pillows her eyes closing trying to rest.

Susan came in after awhile, "Are you holding up okay" Carmi nodded her head, "I think so the pain comes and goes but her heart beat is good and strong' she motioned to the fetal monitor

"And John is here so everything is going to be better then the last one" Susan said smoothing Carmi's bangs back.

"I know, still doesn't stop the fear though" she whispered looking over at John who was dozing off in the chair, Holly and Mike were dozing off on the small couch.

"I know" Susan said giving Carmi's hand a squeeze, "I will be in the waiting room if you need me"

"Thanks Susan' she smiled.

The next couple of hours the contractions got worse and Carmi was in far more pain then she had been in before. John was sitting by her bed wishing he could relive her pain anyway he could. The doctors had came and gone checking her progress and flashing them smiles before leaving the room.

Things went from bad to worse when the baby's heart rate dropped. John looked between the monitor and Carmi his brown eyes terrified as he grasped for Carmi's hand. Holly and Mike looked between each other before stepping back as the crew of nurses and doctors came into the room.

"We are going to do an c-section, I know its not what you want Carmichael but for the safety of your baby we have to do it' Doctor Kennedy said.

Carmi's hand tighten its grip on John's hand tears filling her eyes.

"I won't leave you sweets are in this together" he said, "I promise' she nodded her head before biting on her lower lip.

2 of the nurses started moving the bed away from the wall while another handed John a blue set of scrubs.

"We will be in the waiting room with the family" Mike said giving John's shoulder a squeeze and going over to the bed and kissing Carmi's forehead, "I will be in the room when you come out, and I call dibs on holding my god baby first"

Carmi nodded and winced though her contraction.

Holly went over to the bed next, "Everything is going to be okay, she is going to be fine and healthy and be just like her mama" Carmi nodded as John returned back to Carmi's bed side.

"Lets go have our baby girl Sweets'

"Lets do it'

'Mike do we have a baby" Matt asked standing up seeing the married couple stepping into the room.

'Not yet they are doing a c-section" Mike answered.

The Carolina family inhaled sharply and turned to each other for comfort as Mike pulled Holly to him. They fell into a quiet silence listening to the clock tick on the wall and the slow steady breathing of sleeping baby Lucas.

"Where is my baby girl?' Dallas shouted having arrived to the hospital.

'She is having a c-section done sit down" Vio said.

"How long has she been in there?"

"25 minutes" Mike answered. Dallas sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for any sort of news.

Another 20 minutes past before a beaming exhausted John came into the room. "She is here, 7 pounds 2 ounces, 20 inches long. Both mother and baby are healthy and resting' he said before leaving the room.

John went back into the room and smiled seeing his wife trying to fight off slumber holding their baby. He went over to the bed and smiled at the two. He sat down on the bed next to her peeking into the blanket.

"She is perfect Car' he whispered. Carmi nodded trialing her finger down her little cheek.

"Welcome to the world Peirce Scarlett Hennigan" she smiled before kissing the top of her head.


End file.
